


Урок

by Mariza



Category: Night World - L. J. Smith
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Goretober 2020, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Теа и Блейз учатся магии.
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Урок

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на goretober-2020, задание - "Ритуальное убийство/самоубийство, жертвоприношение".

— Первым делом — кровь, — говорит тетя Аннабет. — Ее собирают в глиняную чашу. Держи кролика, Леонора, и покрепче. Тебе чаша, Блейз. Теа…  
Ей тетушка протягивает нож.  
Блейз тихонько вздыхает. Ну вот зачем? Ей и самой не слишком-то хочется убивать кролика — он милый, вообще-то, белый, пушистенький — а уж сестренке, которая вечно в дом всякую живность тащит…  
Теа беспомощно смотрит на нее.  
— Отдай нож, — командует Блейз и сует чашу ей в руки. — Я сама хочу! — Это уже адресовано тетушке. — А Теа пускай держит.  
Тетя Аннабет равнодушно поводит плечами. Ей все равно. Зато Леонора, тетушкина ученица, презрительно кривится и шепчет одними губами: «Трусиха!»  
«Заткнись!» — так же тихо огрызается в ответ Блейз.  
Острый нож легко рассекает шкуру. Кролик бьется в предсмертной агонии, Леонора крепче стискивает его, глубоко вонзая в тельце острые ногти. Теа внимательно следит, чтобы ни капли не пролилось мимо чаши. Руки ее не дрожат, лицо спокойно — но Блейз понимает, что сестренке не нравится происходящее.

Леонора обдирает с тушки шкуру — судя по уверенным движениям, не в первый раз. Тетя поясняет ее действия. Во время настоящего ритуала так не делают — но сейчас они всего лишь учатся, а кроличью шкуру используют для каких-то зелий (Блейз не помнит, для каких. Если понадобится, то спросит у сестры).  
Они извлекают органы, раскладывая их на алтаре в строго определенном порядке. Теа спотыкается и едва не роняет крохотное сердце, каким-то чудом не дав ему выскользнуть из ладоней.  
— Осторожней, девочка! — гремит недовольный голос тети Аннабет. — Во время ритуала такая неловкость недопустима! И не сжимай так крепко, можешь повредить!..  
Леонора украдкой усмехается. Блейз стискивает зубы, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не запустить остатками тушки прямо ей в лицо. Это ведь она толкнула Теа, улучив момент, когда тетя отвернулась!  
Сестренка аккуратно укладывает сердце на нужное место и отходит. Блейз чувствует короткое прикосновение к руке.  
«Все хорошо, — читает она в теплых карих глазах. — Успокойся, — и уже сама себе говорит: — Сейчас все равно неподходящий момент».

После завершения ритуала тетушка уходит, поручая им прибрать в учебной комнате. И Блейз решает, что время настало.  
— В чем дело? — резко спрашивает она. Леонора изображает недоумение.  
— А что-то случилось?  
— Ты толкнула Теа!  
— Вовсе нет. Просто ты, малышка, — обращается к той Леонора, — ужасно неуклюжа.  
Теа молчит, внимательно изучая ее взглядом. Блейз молчать не станет.  
— Я не тетя, я все видела! Так что не изображай невинную овечку. И не вздумай больше цепляться к нам, не то…  
— Побежишь тетушке жаловаться, малышка? — ехидно спрашивает Леонора. — Хотя бы зелья научись варить правильно…  
Блейз сощуривает глаза. Да неужели?.. Три дня назад, такой же урок, и ее зелье оказалось испорчено — хотя она была уверена, что ничего лишнего не добавляла.  
— Пойдем, Блейз, — вдруг говорит Теа, берет ее за руку и тянет к выходу. И, не оборачиваясь, бросает: — Она просто завидует. 

— Завидует? — закрывшись в их с Теа комнате, Блейз сразу приступает к расспросам. — Нам? Ты серьезно?  
Теа уверенно кивает.  
— Но чему тут завидовать? — теряется Блейз. — Леонора на пять лет старше и уже полноценная ученица, а мы!..  
— Мы — Харман, — тихо подсказывает Теа. — Прямые потомки Элвайзы. Внучки Старшей Ведьмы…  
— Сироты, которые кочуют от одного родственника к другому, — мрачно заканчивает Блейз. — Она и вправду… из-за этого? Но ведь одно только родство ни колдовскую силу, ни знания, ни место в Совете не обеспечит… Вот же дура!  
— Со временем поймет… — начинает Теа, и Блейз тут же перебивает ее.  
— Если мы ее хорошенько проучим!  
— Блейз! — сестренка взмахивает руками.  
— А что? Заслужила.  
— Блейз…  
— Теа-Теа-Теа… — Она упирается подбородком ей в плечо. — Рассуди сама. Мы можем, конечно, сделать вид, что все в порядке. Пускай Леонора и дальше пакостит. Она уже испортила мое зелье и едва не сорвала ритуал, подставив тебя. Да еще и оскорбляет… Разве это не мешает нам учиться? Разве наши неудачи не расстроят бабушку? — Теа сердито поджимает губы. «Да!» — мысленно ликует Блейз и наигранно вздыхает: — Конечно, две ошибки не причина…  
Теа на миг зажмуривается, а потом распахивает глаза — и Блейз видит, как в них загорается азарт, а лицо озаряет лукавая улыбка.  
 _— Зато за три — накажи-ка дурачину!_


End file.
